The Training and Information Transfer Core has three components: I. The Training component of this Core provides professional training and education to health professionals with an interest in geriatrics and Alzheimer's (AD) with an aim to improve clinical research skills related to AD. This component also provides educational opportunities for AD patients and family members to obtain information about AD, the Alzheimer Disease Research Center (ADRC) and its research programs, and community resources. The Training component also provides outreach education to minority and rural communities, as well as, produces and distributes educational programming about AD for the lay public and African American communities. II. The Information Transfer component a) establishes and maintains links with health care professionals, outside agencies, and other ADC's to facilitate transfer or current research knowledge; b) actively disseminates clinical and research information about AD to the professional and lay communities with the aim of transferring advances in the field of AD research information about AD to the professional and lay communities with the aim of transferring advances in the field of AD research into improved patient care; and c) provides a variety of outreach initiatives that publicize the ADRC and AOC (Alzheimer Outreach Center) while fostering a interest in AD and ADRC/AOC activities. This component provides a setting which promotes communication, exchange of information and cooperative effort among research and clinical groups thus emphasizing the multi-disciplinary approach to the study of AD. The overall objective of the Information Transfer component is to translate research and clinical knowledge about AD into improved health care and improved quality of life for the AD patient. III. The Training and Information Transfer Core systematically evaluates all programs associated with this ore in order to improve educational efforts, assess unmet need, and determine the impact of training on both training participants and the AD patients who ultimately receive their care.